Take-Out
by rough-water
Summary: "Patricia's face filled with worry, as Eddie shoved them both against the shoe cubbies, hiding them from being seen from the door." Take-out night gone wrong... or maybe right? Peddie.


**Take-Out**

"Another Friday night and I'm stuck in here _researching_," KT groaned from the chair next to Fabian's bed.

Fabian looked up from his laptop, meeting her gaze. Looking around the room, he also noticed how bored everyone else was. Eddie was laying on his bed, tossing his football up, and letting it fall back into his chest. Not too far away, Patricia sat against the wall, picking at her dark, _dark_, green nail polish, while Alfie messed with Eddie's water gun beside her.

"Sorry, we're only trying to help finish _your_ Great Grandpa's quest," Fabian snapped, catching even Alfie and Eddie's short attention spans.

The whole non-stop research thing had really been getting to everyone's head. They needed to know why the ceremony didn't work, why Frobisher was awake, and most importantly, why he was snooping around Anubis house at night. That especially had Eddie on edge, it wasn't safe for anybody and he felt the need to protect everyone, being the Osirian and all.

"Let's not fight you guys," Aflie said, smartly. "We just need a way to spice things up... You know, make the Sibuna meetings less boring."

"Yeah that's a good idea Alfie," KT smiled. "Any ideas?"

Nobody spoke up for a while, showing that clearly there wasn't much they could do to make research on life-threatening situations _fun._

"We could order some of the Chinese food me and my dad always get," Eddie joked, sitting up from his position on the bed.

"Yes!" Alfie exclaimed. "I'm starving." Eddie nodded in agreement, before looking at everyone else for answers, because, well, Eddie and Alfie were _always_ starving.

"Anything that gets us out of here..." Patricia grumbled, and KT agreed.

"But we can't _all_ go," Fabian added, "We still have a lot to figure out."

"Fine," Eddie sighed. "Alfie you come with me, and we'll bring the food back."

"No way! Sorry dude, but I'm not leaving the house with that Frombie on the loose!"

Eddie rolled his eyes, and then looked over to Fabian and KT. Fabian wouldn't leave his research for anything, so he was really directing his question towards KT. "What about you?"

KT was about to say yes, (Eddie was her friend, it would be nice to hang out for a bit) but she stopped herself. She noticed Patricia out of the corner of her eye, completely oblivious to the decisions being made. KT figured some meddling ought to be done. "I think Patricia wants to go. She _did_ say how much she wanted to get out of here."

Patricia quickly looked up, "_What?_"

"Guess it's you and me then, Yacker," Eddie smirked, earning a scoff from her. Most people would've been upset at that reply from their ex-girlfriend, but Eddie was ecstatic. It was the most attention he'd gotten from her in a while, even though they saw each other all the time. He was a little worried though, that things would be awkward, considering the circumstances, but he figured it couldn't be _that_ bad. What did he even have to lose anyway?

"You two better get going if you want to make it back before curfew," Fabian pointed out.

"Right," Eddie said, awkwardly. He walked over to where Patricia was, holding his hand out to help her up. She eventually grabbed his hand, rolling her eyes to hide the blush that's was beginning to appear on her cheeks. That was probably the only thing she hated about Eddie Miller, the fact that he had that kind of effect on her.

"Have fun!" KT called, a tad jokingly, as Eddie followed a cursing Patricia into the hall, closing the door behind them.

"You know, they're gonna kill each other before they make it back with our food..." Alfie sighed.

KT laughed. "I have a feeling things might turn out just the opposite."

* * *

"So uh... do you know what you're gonna get?" Eddie asked, as they walked across campus. Sneaking out the door had been easy, Victor was nowhere to be found, and now they had precisely 30 minutes to make it back before the 10 o'clock pin drop.

"Forgot my favorite already?" Patricia mumbled bitterly, as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket, wrapping it tighter around her. Eddie shouldn't have forgotten what she got _every_ single time when they ordered Chinese, which was a lot, counting all the times from the two weeks she spent with him over in America.

"Of course not," Eddie smirked. "Sweet and sour chicken. No harm done in clarifying, Yacker."

He also remembered relating her favorite Chinese dish to her, saying she was also 'sweet and sour,' but he figured that wouldn't be good to bring up, considering the circumstances.

"Lemme guess, you're gonna get_ weasel_ soup?" Patricia asked a lot more lightheartedly then before. Something about the fact that he didn't forget made her heart leap, no matter how hard she tried to make it stop.

"It's _Won Ton_ soup," Eddie laughed, opening the door and holding it open as Patricia walked in.

"And now you're trying to be a gentleman?" She teased.

"Come on, Yacker. I've _always_ been a gentleman," he boasted, half joking and half just waiting to see what she would say. Sure, he was testing his limits, but he really missed the banter between them. He needed someone to send a jab back at him when he was acting out of line, and he could always count on her for that.

"Yeah right, Weasel!"

* * *

"Stop moving the bags around so loudly!" Patricia whisper-yelled to Eddie behind her. The line at the restaurant lasted longer than expected, as well as their banter on the walk home, leaving them to have to sneak in past curfew.

With one last glance upstairs, Patricia darted across the hall, all the way to Fabian and Eddie's room, faltering a bit in her 'baddest shoes.'

"You were right, those shoes don't do you any _good_, especially during Sibuna missions," Eddie whispered as he caught up to her.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "I don't know if getting Chinese food counts as a Sibuna mission," she smirked, opening the door to Eddie's room.

The lights were off, Fabian was sound asleep, and KT and Alfie were nowhere to be found.

"Either the meeting was a fail, or Victor decided to break it up," Eddie noted, throwing his jacket on his bed.

"_Or_ Frobisher crashed the party," Patricia warned, walking back out of the room.

Eddie shuddered at the thought. After actually having a _fun_ time hanging out with his ex (who he undeniably still had feelings for), the last thing he wanted was to be reminded of the 'zombie' that was sneaking around. It made him feel the need to be extra protective, but it also helped him launch his next plan into action. He didn't want Patricia going up to her room alone right?

"Wait, Yacker!" He called, sneaking back out his bedroom door, the take-out they purchased still in hand. "We can't, uh, let this food go to waste..."

Patricia looked up at his face, seeing his pleading hint sketched in his eyes. She would rather go to bed, of course, because she wasn't even hungry and it would avoid any awkward moments, but something made her change her mind. Maybe it was the fact that there /hadn't/ been any awkward moments, or the fact that she realized she missed his company a lot more than she originally thought. When they were together, it just felt so natural, as friends, or even as more than friends (though nobody would ever hear her say it). Either way, she found herself agreeing.

* * *

Five boxes of take out food later, Patricia and Eddie sat side by side on the kitchen floor, backs against the oven.

"I totally ate more than you," Eddie bragged letting his head fall to the side to look at her.

"No way- Actually yeah, you did. Congratulations," she faked, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "You forgot the fortune cookies though," she pointed out, grabbing one for herself and tossing him another.

"Okay, you first."

Patricia unwrapped it quickly, and broke the cookie in half, letting the slip of paper fall out. "Those who wish to sing will find a song," She read aloud. "Wow, never heard that one before."

Eddie laughed and then opened his. "You will soon find the man of your dreams..." Patricia probably laughed harder than ever as Eddie scrunched up his face at his fortune and tossed it to the side. "Are you sure this isn't one of your _mis_fortune cookies?"

"Positive," Patricia retorted, once she caught her breath again. She was about to crack another joke at him, but they both fell completely silent when they heard the front door open.

Eddie put a finger to his lip, signaling for her to keep quiet, and she just nodded. He snuck over to the doorway, and carefully poked his head out to see who had just entered.

His eyes widened as he saw the figure look around. He felt Patricia tug at his shoulder, trying to get a look for herself, but instead he dragged her away.

"What are you doing?!" Patricia yelled, not so quietly, when Eddie dragged her into the laundry room, closing the door as softly as he could. "Uh hello?!"

"Shh!" Eddie commanded, covering her mouth and bringing her to the back of the room with him.

As soon as she could, she stomped on his foot, and ripped his hand off her mouth. "Eddie, what the _hell_?! I'm not gonna be quiet until you tell me-"

"Frobisher!" He interrupted, ignoring the pain in his foot. "Frobisher is out there!"

Patricia's face filled with worry, as Eddie shoved them both against the shoe cubbies, hiding them from being seen from the door. Patricia found her self squished between Eddie and the wall, her head practically resting on his shoulder and sweaty hands bumping against his.

Out in the hall, the clock struck midnight, echoing through every nook and cranny of the house. Eddie and Patricia couldn't help but secretly crack a small smile at the fact that they'd spent the past _two hours_ hanging out, as Frobisher silently cursed at the fact that it was too late. He'd have to wait until noon to have the chance to capture a sinner.

Frobisher wandered into the kitchen and snickered when he saw the boxes of Chinese food scattered across the floor. He figured he'd ruined a date, and that alone made the evil in his soul swell with happiness. He heard a small noise coming from behind a closed door, and smirked to himself when he realized that's where the two he scared off must be hiding. Since it was too late to capture someone tonight, he figured stocking up for tomorrow wouldn't hurt, so he quickly switched the lock on the laundry room door, before making his way out the back.

Eddie and Patricia bolted to the door, only to find that they had, in fact, had heard the lock click. They were trapped.

"Nice hiding spot _weasel."_

"This is _not_ my fault!" Eddie defended. He didn't want to ruin the night though, they had gotten along so well, until they'd gotten locked in a room the size of a closet. "Look, let's just... get some sleep. Someone will find us in the morning."

Patricia rolled her eyes and sat back down over by where they were before. Eddie took the blankets Trudy must have washed recently out of the dryer and tossed one to Patricia, before settling down next to her.

He didn't feel the need to mention that they didn't necessarily _have_ to sleep side by side. Maybe being trapped wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

"Where could they be?" KT wondered aloud as her, Alfie, and Fabian entered the kitchen the next morning.

"Well that's where our food went..." Alfie frowned, noticing the empty scattered boxes on the floor.

"You guys, over here," Fabian said, motioning to the locked laundry room door. As soon as Alfie flipped the lock, they all snuck into the room, quiet as can be, and turned to see Patricia and Eddie asleep against the wall.

KT smiled widely when she saw Patricia's head on Eddie's shoulder. "Yes!" She cheered, as Alfie made a disgusted face.

"Now we don't have to deal with their constant bickering," Fabian stated, patting KT on the back.

"But we never got our food!" Alfie whined. "They have a lot of explaining to do..."

* * *

**Happy _belated_ Peddie two-year anniversary!**


End file.
